Cheesy Lines
by ruuridolls
Summary: "Ryoma-kun... I... I LOVE YOU!" Sakuno said.  "You startled me Ryuzaki. Did you say something?" Ryoma said as he took his earphones.  "I said nothing! I wish you were eaten by the sea!" Sakuno said and left the boy behind.  My official entry.
1. This might be, this could be

**Title: Cheesy Lines**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I also did not create the cute pickup lines. Credits to those who made it. **

**This is my official entry to the contest of Innocent Love.**

"Never part without loving words to think of during your absence. It may be that you will not meet again in life." – Jean Paul Richter

The moon is shining brightly and everyone whose outside can feel the cold breeze of the wind. It was an ordinary night for everyone but not for Ryoma. He was a bit angry at what took place in the classroom hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

"What are you reading Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno, his seatmate asked. He turned to look at her and was about to say what it was but was interrupted by another classmate.

"Good Morning Sakuno!" Kintarou said in a loud voice that almost half of the class can hear it. Ryoma smirked upon hearing Kintarou. He would always talk to Sakuno whenever he got the chance especially during vacant time. It's irritating for Ryoma but he has an advantage though: he can eavesdrop at their conversation if he wanted to. But the question is would he want to?

"I forgot my phone number" Kintarou started.

"Wait, it's on my phone" Sakuno took her celphone out and searched for Kintarou's number.

"Mind giving me yours?" he grinned and took out his celphone.

"Mou you're teasing me again" she pouted. Ryoma glanced at her and saw her pouting at another guy. She looked really cute and this annoyed him.

"_That's awkward. It doesn't count as a cheesy line"_ Ryoma tried to convince himself.

"Can I be your textmate?" Kintarou continued.

"Huh?" Sakuno looked puzzled.

"I got your number in heaven. You're an angel in disguise, right?" he grinned again.

"Mou Kintarou-kun…" she blushed and was speechless.

"Because this is the last day of the school year. I'll never be able to see you during vacation…" his childishness made Sakuno smile.

"That's okay" she said. Kintarou smiled in response.

_**End of Flashback**_

Reminiscing of Sakuno pouting, blushing and smiling in front of another guy infuriates Ryoma more so due to much irritation, Ryoma made an attempt too. He went to her place and told her to come out of her house for awhile.

"What is it Ryoma-kun? It's late at night…" Sakuno asked puzzled.

"Look at the sky. There are no stars today…" he said. Sakuno looked and saw none.

"You're right Ryoma-kun. Why? Is there a problem?" she asked with concern. When it comes to Ryoma, she's always concerned.

"Because the star is in front of me" he looked at her reaction but she only laughed.

"You're funny Ryoma-kun. Ha-ha. So why did you pass by at this hour?" she asked.

"_I was expecting you to blush_" he **ONLY** thought. "Nothing. I'm going now. Bye" he turned and started walking.

"Take care Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said and went inside. This attempt made her day even though Ryoma thought it was only mere failure.

The next day Sakuno and Tomoka were watching the sempais' last school year training. Ryoma wasn't there because it's the sempai's training only. Suddenly Tomoka took Sakuno inside the locker room of the Tennis club.

"Sakuno-chi you must drink this! This will help you confess to Ryoma without hesitating" Tomoka showed her a glass with bluish liquid in it.

"W-Wait why are you in a hurry? I can't confess to R-Ryoma-kun!" she defended.

"Well… this will… help you not to stutter ever again! Drink it now!" Tomoka tried to convince Sakuno. She believed it so she took it and drank it all.

"How was it?" she asked and saw the intensity on Sakuno's eyes.

"W-what is this T-Tomo-chan? The world is s-spinning…" Sakuno hiccupped.

"That's one of Inui-sempai's juices. It's called…" Tomoka paused to think.

"It's Inui Liquor Hypnotism Juice… It's one of a kind" Inui popped out of nowhere. This shocked the two girls.

"Oh! Arigatou sempai! Looks like Sakuno drank it all" Tomoka smiled.

"Wow. Do you drink a lot in your past life Sakuno? Anyway, it's made up of my secret ingredients, liquor and…" Inui stopped because Sakuno passed out.

"What happened, Sakuno-chan?" Tomo screamed.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine after…" Inui looked at his watch and counted. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

Sakuno stood up and felt really hyper. She started walking back and forth. Adrenaline rush was eating her all up.

"…1." Inui smiled. "Remember, it doesn't last for long so hurry" he said and went out of the room. Fuji came in and took his towel. He looked at the girls suspiciously.

"Something seems wrong" he said and went closer.

"I-It's nothing Fuji-sempai. B-By the way have you seen Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka tried to hide her nervousness. Making Sakuno all giddy is because of her. Who would dare trick their best friend to drink Inui's juice? That's the worst thing a friend could have ever done, apparently.

"He's at the Sakura tree the last time I saw him" Fuji grinned. He got the situation really fast because he saw Inui making an unusual drink while chanting something awhile ago. Then later on he saw Tomoka talking to Inui.

"Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Tomoka bowed while Fuji went back to the court.

"Listen to me" Tomoka tested if the juice really works. Sakuno obeyed her.

"Good. Do as I say. You'll go and confess to Ryoma when I say the word, GO… Go!" she instructed and Sakuno went out.

"Maybe I should try this juice to Horio-kun later" Tomoka grinned.

"Use it at your own risk" Inui appeared out of nowhere again.

"Inui-sempai! You scared the hell out of me!" her heart was thumping really hard.

"Sorry. I forgot to drink my juice. Didn't you notice me coming in?" he asked and Tomoka shook her head.

Meanwhile, Sakuno went to the Sakura tree where Ryoma always hangs out. When she saw Ryoma sitting under the tree, she gathered all of her courage and went near him.

"A-Ano… I've been meaning to say t-this… R-Ryoma-kun… I… I… I LOVE YOU!" Sakuno blushed. Ryoma turned to her and his eyes widened.

"Oh... You startled me Ryuzaki. Did you say something?" he said coolly as he took the earphones from his ears.

"Eh?" Sakuno was astounded. She didn't know that Ryoma was listening to his IPod.

"HUH? I said nothing! I wish that you were eaten by the sea!" Sakuno said angrily and walked out leaving the boy shocked.

"I guess that there's a side effect to it" someone said from the bushes. The whole Seigaku tennis players were watching the scene with Tomoka. Some where smirking and grinning while Kaidoh is crying silently on the corner. He was touched by this scene.

"Our ochibi is now a grownup nya!" Eiji said and was sshhhh-ed by Tezuka.

"I didn't know you like gossips too, captain" Momoshiro said and Tezuka glared at him.

"I… I just want to know the status of my teammates. It might affect your training" Tezuka coughed.

"Why are we here?" Taka was clueless. No one answered. Instead, Tomoka handed him a tennis racket.

"Burn—" he was starting to say but the sempais silenced him.

"_Good thing the battery of my IPod died awhile ago. I heard everything" _Ryoma thought and smiled to himself.

After the training, all of them assembled on the court. The Hypnotism juice no longer lingers on Sakuno and she feels shame. Beside her was Tomoka who keeps on telling her not to think about what happened. Sakuno glanced over Ryoma's side and saw him looking at her. They gave out an awkward aura so Eiji started the conversation.

"Since its summer, why don't we go to the beach?"

"I can't go. I'll be going to Germany for a check-up. My arm is healed but I still need to go. You guys have fun" Tezuka answered.

"Take care, captain!" they said in unison.

"That leaves me, Momo, Sakuno, Tomoka, Kaidoh, Oishi…" Eiji was counting.

"I can't laze around. I'll be practicing the whole summer" Kaidoh said.

"I'll see you guys next school year! Sorry if I can't come with you. I have to work this summer" Taka said.

"Can I be an apprentice in your shop? I want to try that kind of job" Horio asked.

"Sure" Taka answered. This made Horio jump and happy.

"If that's the case, I'll be watching Horio-kun. He might flirt around with girls instead of learning" Tomoka said then she turned to Sakuno and apologized.

"Who else won't go? Looks like everyone is backing out" Eiji frowned.

"Guys… uhh… Can I bring Ann?" Momoshiro blushed.

"Sure! That would be fun! I'll bring Kumiko-chan" Eiji exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"WHO IS KUMIKO-CHAN?" they asked.

"She's my girlfriend" Eiji simply smiled.

"We're the golden pair and I didn't know anything about that" Oishi slightly punched his stomach.

"Gomen Oishi. I'll introduce you to her some other time" Eiji smiled. "It's settled then. See you guys on May 1st!" and with that, everyone was dismissed.

On the way home, Sakuno and Tomoka were talking.

"You and Ryoma-sama should be together before May!" Tomoka said.

"What's gotten into you Tomo-chan?"

"Some girls might steal him from you" she threatened. "I know! Let's invite him everyday and do something!" she continued.

"Being with Ryoma-kun on summer… that'd be fun" Sakuno smiled.

"Of course I'd bring Horio-kun" Tomoka said.

March 27: They were watching a horror movie entitled, 'The Exorcist' in Horio's house.

*SCREAMS!*

Hearing the characters scream made Sakuno and Tomoka scream too.

"This movie is scary!" Sakuno stopped looking at the television and hugged the person beside her. When she noticed what she was doing she quickly removed her arms from Ryoma. This made her more uneasy to be with Ryoma. He wanted to laugh at her expression but decided to keep it in.

April 5: They ate sushi at Taka's shop.

"Horio-kun! Stop eating everything! Sakuno hasn't eaten a single piece yet and you're already in your fifth sushi!" Tomoka shouted at her boyfriend. Horio-kun confessed first and Tomoka grabbed the chance so they became an official couple now. Sakuno was really happy for them.

"Oh sorry Sakuno! Here, eat a lot" Horio gave her half of the big plate.

"It's okay… I can't eat this all…" she said.

"Share it with me then" Ryoma said and started eating as well. This took the awkwardness between them away.

April 11: They were walking on a sidewalk.

While the four are walking, Sakuno stopped.

"Ryoma-kun its okay if you don't come with us…" Sakuno said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I can feel that you're forcing yourself… It's okay you know…"

"I won't come if I didn't want to" he said and walked again. This made Sakuno happy.

April 18: They went to a park.

"I think Ryoma-kun needs to be pushed a little" Tomoka thought. She dialed the number of a friend and mumbled something on the phone then hung up.

"Hey guys. Is it okay if my friend comes?" she asked.

"I'm fine with it" Sakuno and Horio said. They looked at Ryoma to see if he agrees.

"Do what you want" he said and grabbed his ponta. A grin escaped Tomoka's lips.

After a few hours

"What's taking him so long?" Tomoka thought.

"Who are we waiting for?" Horio asked in behalf of everyone. Tomoka looked at him irritated. After five minutes the guest was already there.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kintarou came panting really hard. Ryoma's eyes widened but decided to keep silent.

"Kintarou-kun…" Sakuno was shocked.

"Sakuno-chan, here" he gave her three white roses.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Nah… I just want to give this to you" he smiled to her but she found his smile weird so she raised one eyebrow. He looked at Tomoka but when she saw his gaze, she looked at Horio and dragged him. Soon the rest followed.

They went to the mall.

"I'm going now" Kintarou kissed Sakuno's cheek. "…little sister" he whispered and went out. Sakuno smiled and accidentally looked at Ryoma. He was looking at Kintarou furiously. He then grabbed Sakuno's arm and took her out of the mall.

"Success is mine" Tomoka made an evil laugh.

"W-Where are you taking me Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked at his hand that was touching hers but he didn't answer. Instead, his grip tightened on Sakuno's arm. It looks like he reached his boiling point.

"You're hurting me" Sakuno tried to pull her hand. Ryoma ignored her until they reached the dark parking lot.

"Why are we here?" Sakuno asked but was only answered by Ryoma's mad aura. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Are you mad?" she asked and tapped his shoulders.

"Ryoma-kun talk to me!" she shouted. This shocked Ryoma because he wasn't expecting this. He was too serious with the thought of Sakuno being with Kintarou while he's here with Sakuno.

"Sorry. You can go now" he turned to her.

"What's the problem?" she asked gently.

"It's nothing. Tomoka might be looking for us so you should go. Tell them I went home"

Suddenly the situation hit Sakuno. "Are you jealous?" she asked. Ryoma didn't say anything.

"Mou… Sorry for asking. I'll be going then" she said but before she could walk out, Ryoma grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" she turned to look at him but was shocked when Ryoma's lips were already on hers.

_**CLICK!**_

After few minutes, they went back.

"What took you so long?" Tomoka asked them and saw Ryoma's hands on Sakuno's. She grinned and went to Ryoma. Sakuno felt loosen her hand and talked to Horio. Tomoka mumbled a few words to Ryoma.

April 24: The unofficial couple sure knows how to enjoy the vacation.

"Ryoma-kun let's play tag!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

"I don't play tags" Ryoma said.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" Sakuno said with puppy eyes.

"Yada"

"Fine!" Sakuno said and started to walk away. But before she can proceed to her second step, Ryoma hugged her from the back and said, "I got you." Sakuno blushed really hard and Ryoma smirked at her the whole day.

They watched the sunset.

"Sakuno you should go to our outing on May 1st" he said.

"But I don't know how to swim…" Sakuno said.

"It's okay. You can count on me" he said.

"You know how to swim?" she asked.

"No but I'm expert when it comes to mouth to mouth" he grinned. Sakuno blushed really hard.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I know how to swim" he laughed at her. She looked dumbfounded. Sakuno hit him with slight force. "You're teasing me Ryoma-kun!" Ryoma continued to laugh.

"Okay. I'll go" she smiled.

May 1: Beach Day

"It won't be called summer without the beach nya" Eiji said while holding his girlfriend's hand.

"So you're Kumiko-chan!" Momo looked at her from head to toe.

"I'm right here Momo so where are you looking at" Ann slapped him. "Hi Kumiko-chan" she greeted. Soon all of them were introduced to Kumiko.

"Fellow people and rivals, good to see you here" Atobe greeted them.

"Now I know why the fee is free" Ann said.

"This beach is ours. Feel free to visit anytime you wish. Sorry if we can't accommodate you though. We'll be having a training here so… do what you want" he slid his hands through his hair and went to Hyotei's cottage.

All of them were enjoying the summer heat especially Kumiko and Ann because they've been lazing around while their boyfriends are doing all the work.

Suddenly, Sakuno shouted. All of them run quickly to them.

"How come you want to break up with me when you haven't even told me that you love me?" Sakuno was red all over.

"That's why I said I'm only kidding!" Ryoma said in the same level of tone Sakuno used.

"OKAY FINE!" She said and turned around. She was ten steps away from him.

"Don't go! I have something to tell you!" he shouted.

"Then forget it!" Sakuno was near to crying.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" he shouted that he felt like he was embarrassed but he didn't care because he doesn't want to lose Sakuno. Sakuno walked back while Ryoma walked too.

"What's with I love you more?" Sakuno asked.

"I heard everything when you confessed. The battery of my IPod died…" he said then Sakuno blushed.

Everybody clapped. When I say everybody, it includes Ann, Eiji, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kumiko, the Hyotei members and the people whom they didn't know. Everybody was watching. When the official couple saw them all, they quickly run to where their feet lead them. After running, Ryoma and Sakuno laughed really hard. This ended their day.

May 18: Ryoma and Sakuno were on his house. They were legal on both sides.

"I want your whole day on the 20th of May. Okay?" Ryoma said seriously.

"Sure!" Sakuno said cheerfully. What surprise would be shown her on the 20th?

May 19: They were having a picnic somewhere.

"I'm ugly today" Sakuno said. She looked really down.

"Then I'm breaking up with you" Ryoma said coldly.

"H-Huh? R-Ryoma-kun's breaking up with me?" she said frowning.

"I hate girls who…" he said while Sakuno is staring at him blankly.

"…lie" he said.

"You're really full of surprise Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno hugged him.

May 20: The Day.

"Where will we go today Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno prepared really well for this day. She wore a simple dress and didn't braid her hair. She let it loose.

"Wherever you want" Ryoma smiled an unusual smile. Sakuno wondered what it means.

"I want Ice-cream!" she said. They went to the Ice-cream parlor. Sakuno ordered everything she wants.

"If you were given a wish, what would you wish for?" Sakuno asked.

"I wish that all of the pretty boys were put to another planet so that I won't get jealous" he tried to play with the conversation.

"I hope not!" Sakuno's immediate reaction startled Ryoma a little.

"Why? You love to see boys?" his expression became serious.

"No… because I'll miss you so much if that happens" she smiled. Ryoma was blushing so he kept on lowering his head.

"Where do you want to go next?" Ryoma asked after they eat.

"Hmmm… let's go somewhere… I don't know… let's just walk"

They walked and looked at some shops. They didn't buy anything.

"I want some cotton candy!" Sakuno lead Ryoma to the candy shop. They brought a large cotton candy.

"Let's eat!" Sakuno finished hers and notice that Ryoma hasn't eaten anything yet.

"Are you full? Or you're not in the mood for cotton candy's" she asked.

"Oh… I'm not." He started to eat but he looked like he was forced.

"What's wrong with you? You've been asking me where to go and yet you don't look happy!" Sakuno reached her boiling point.

"I'm sorry… I was thinking that… no… I'm afraid that you might leave me and date other guys" he said.

"But I wouldn't! How could you think of me that way Ryoma-kun? I thought that the most important in a relationship is trust? And you don't trust me…" Sakuno said.

"It's loyalty. Without it, even trust is hard to find." Ryoma contradicted her for the first time.

"Fine" Sakuno ran. Tears were blocking her eyes. "What does Ryoma want? Does he want to break with me so he's saying all of this? Why is he being like this? Saying stuffs about me not being contented!" Sakuno thought. She doesn't know anything at all anymore. She continued running and heard Ryoma shouting something at her. She didn't bother looking at him and continued. Few more seconds and Ryoma reached her. He pushed her and –

"Please tell me he's safe… Please… Please…" Sakuno thought. She called Tomoka to inform the others what happened. Ryoma had a car accident. Since Tomoka lives near the hospital, she was first to come.

"It was supposed to be me! Tomo-chan it should be me!" she weeps in front of her best friend. Tomoka hugged her.

"What happened to Ryoma?" Ryoma's mom, Rinko asked.

"H-He w-was… he was hit by a drunk driver…" Sakuno continued to sob. Rinko hugged her. "It's my entire fault… I'm sorry"

"What if he –? I can't even say it… What did I do? This should be our big day… I shouldn't have fought with him" she sobbed really hard.

The doctor went out and looked for our guardian. Rinko went and he said some things. After that she nodded. The doctor went out and Rinko went near them. She looks like she was about to cry but she's holding it back.

"You're a big girl now Sakuno… Y-You should stop blaming yourself okay… Ryoma is safe…" Sakuno looked at her.

"He's safe? Really? Let me see him! I want to apologize to him!" she said but Rinko lowered her head.

"Why are you still sad? Ryoma-kun is safe now right?"

"He is… H-He is now safe with God…."

Sakuno was lost for words. She can't believe it. She slapped her head to see if she's dreaming but she isn't. She opened the door to where Ryoma is.

"I'm going insane… this can't be happening" she said as she saw Ryoma's lifeless body lying. She went nearer and nearer as if no one is there except for Ryoma and her.

"Wake up now! This ain't funny Ryoma-kun! Let's finish our fight awhile ago! Let's make up and start all over again! You're not weak, right? Stand up now and fight!" she said. The others left her for awhile but Rinko stayed.

"You said you love me right? How come you're not talking to me? Are you still mad? Ryoma-kun…Please. This is not a good joke… Please… Please!" all of her words came to a whisper. She slowly took the towel off Ryoma's face. He looked like he was sleeping though she winced a bit when she saw his face.

"The doctor should see this… You're just sleeping, right?" She tried to rock Ryoma's body. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry so please stop pretending that you're dead…"

But Ryoma wasn't there anymore.

**Foreword**

Sakuno was lying in her bed. This is Ryoma's first death anniversary. She couldn't get over the fact he's really gone in the summer. Since then, her life became silent. Although her friends and the whole Seigaku was there, she can't seem to find herself 'that' happy than when she's with Ryoma. How come all of her friends can't compare to Ryoma? She must be this attached to him.

"Ryoma" she said while staring at her hand. This is the first time she said his name again after his death.

"Sakuno" Sumire knocked at her door. She opened it and Sumire gave her something.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Nanjirouh gave it to me. He said it's for you. He's seen it in Echizen's room. I'll be off now. Ja" with that, she left.

"She's still like before… She's still blaming herself." Sumire said to Nanjirouh.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"You don't need to… An accident is not planned by anyone."

Meanwhile, Sakuno looked at the letter. It was a picture. A picture of them kissing although it looks like it was a smack only. She can't remember it well but when she saw the background, it was dark. She tried to reminisce and remember that this happened in the parking lot.

_**Flashback of the old memories**_

"Don't let her see this. Keep it" Tomoka gave something to Ryoma behind Sakuno's back. Ryoma smirked and went back to Sakuno's side.

"I think its best for you to be a nun" Ryoma said.

"Huh? Why?" Sakuno was puzzled. Does Ryoma want to break up with her?

"Long white dress suits you… then you'll go to the altar" he continued.

"You're not funny anymore" Sakuno said nervously.

"… and I'll put a ring on you. You're only mine Sakuno" Ryoma said to his ever blushing girlfriend.

_**End of Flashback**_

"I thought we'll go to the altar Ryoma-kun… you don't know how to keep your promise" Sakuno looked at the back of the picture and saw Ryoma's handwriting. It says, "I love you this much that I'll marry you someday"

Someone called Sakuno and she was shocked to hear her ringtone. It was, "I Miss You So Much" by TLC. She hasn't changed it. Since no one calls her, she has forgotten about her phone. The song played as she stared at the picture.

She wants him back really bad. He was there that day… so near to her yet his world were far away from her. She's slowly drifting apart. Suddenly, everything came in a trance. Her life before, when Ryoma came, when he left…

Tears fell from Sakuno's eyes.

**The End.**


	2. Alternative Ending

**A/N: This is another chapter with the same beginning but different ending. I guess I was a bit rough during the first chapter so I'm going to change it now.**

* * *

><p>The moon is shining brightly and everyone whose outside can feel the cold breeze of the wind. It was an ordinary night for everyone but not for Ryoma. He was a bit angry at what took place in the classroom hours ago.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"What are you reading Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno, his seatmate asked. He turned to look at her and was about to say what it was but was interrupted by another classmate.

"Good Morning Sakuno!" Kintarou said in a loud voice that almost half of the class can hear it. Ryoma smirked upon hearing Kintarou. He would always talk to Sakuno whenever he got the chance especially during vacant time. It's irritating for Ryoma but he has an advantage though: he can eavesdrop at their conversation if he wanted to. But the question is would he want to?

"I forgot my phone number" Kintarou started.

"Wait, it's on my phone" Sakuno took her celphone out and searched for Kintarou's number.

"Mind giving me yours?" he grinned and took out his celphone.

"Mou you're teasing me again" she pouted. Ryoma glanced at her and saw her pouting at another guy. She looked really cute and this annoyed him.

"_That's awkward. It doesn't count as a cheesy line"_ Ryoma tried to convince himself.

"Can I be your textmate?" Kintarou continued.

"Huh?" Sakuno looked puzzled.

"I got your number in heaven. You're an angel in disguise, right?" he grinned again.

"Mou Kintarou-kun…" she blushed and was speechless.

"Because this is the last day of the school year. I'll never be able to see you during vacation…" his childishness made Sakuno smile.

"That's okay" she said. Kintarou smiled in response.

_**End of Flashback**_

Reminiscing of Sakuno pouting, blushing and smiling in front of another guy infuriates Ryoma more so due to much irritation, Ryoma made an attempt too. He went to her place and told her to come out of her house for awhile.

"What is it Ryoma-kun? It's late at night…" Sakuno asked puzzled.

"Look at the sky. There are no stars today…" he said. Sakuno looked and saw none.

"You're right Ryoma-kun. Why? Is there a problem?" she asked with concern. When it comes to Ryoma, she's always concerned.

"Because the star is in front of me" he looked at her reaction but she only laughed.

"You're funny Ryoma-kun. Ha-ha. So why did you pass by at this hour?" she asked.

"_I was expecting you to blush_" he **ONLY** thought. "Nothing. I'm going now. Bye" he turned and started walking.

"Take care Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said and went inside. This attempt made her day even though Ryoma thought it was only mere failure.

The next day Sakuno and Tomoka were watching the sempais' last school year training. Ryoma wasn't there because it's the sempai's training only. Suddenly Tomoka took Sakuno inside the locker room of the Tennis club.

"Sakuno-chi you must drink this! This will help you confess to Ryoma without hesitating" Tomoka showed her a glass with bluish liquid in it.

"W-Wait why are you in a hurry? I can't confess to R-Ryoma-kun!" she defended.

"Well… this will… help you not to stutter ever again! Drink it now!" Tomoka tried to convince Sakuno. She believed it so she took it and drank it all.

"How was it?" she asked and saw the intensity on Sakuno's eyes.

"W-what is this T-Tomo-chan? The world is s-spinning…" Sakuno hiccupped.

"That's one of Inui-sempai's juices. It's called…" Tomoka paused to think.

"It's Inui Liquor Hypnotism Juice… It's one of a kind" Inui popped out of nowhere. This shocked the two girls.

"Oh! Arigatou sempai! Looks like Sakuno drank it all" Tomoka smiled.

"Wow. Do you drink a lot in your past life Sakuno? Anyway, it's made up of my secret ingredients, liquor and…" Inui stopped because Sakuno passed out.

"What happened, Sakuno-chan?!" Tomo screamed.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine after…" Inui looked at his watch and counted. "5, 4, 3, 2…"

Sakuno stood up and felt really hyper. She started walking back and forth. Adrenaline rush was eating her all up.

"…1." Inui smiled. "Remember, it doesn't last for long so hurry" he said and went out of the room. Fuji came in and took his towel. He looked at the girls suspiciously.

"Something seems wrong" he said and went closer.

"I-It's nothing Fuji-sempai. B-By the way have you seen Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka tried to hide her nervousness. Making Sakuno all giddy is because of her. Who would dare trick their best friend to drink Inui's juice? That's the worst thing a friend could have ever done, apparently.

"He's at the Sakura tree the last time I saw him" Fuji grinned. He got the situation really fast because he saw Inui making an unusual drink while chanting something awhile ago. Then later on he saw Tomoka talking to Inui.

"Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Tomoka bowed while Fuji went back to the court.

"Listen to me" Tomoka tested if the juice really works. Sakuno obeyed her.

"Good. Do as I say. You'll go and confess to Ryoma when I say the word, GO… Go!" she instructed and Sakuno went out.

"Maybe I should try this juice to Horio-kun later" Tomoka grinned.

"Use it at your own risk" Inui appeared out of nowhere again.

"Inui-sempai! You scared the hell out of me!" her heart was thumping really hard.

"Sorry. I forgot to drink my juice. Didn't you notice me coming in?" he asked and Tomoka shook her head.

Meanwhile, Sakuno went to the Sakura tree where Ryoma always hangs out. When she saw Ryoma sitting under the tree, she gathered all of her courage and went near him.

"A-Ano… I've been meaning to say t-this… R-Ryoma-kun… I… I… I LOVE YOU!" Sakuno blushed. Ryoma turned to her and his eyes widened.

"Oh... You startled me Ryuzaki. Did you say something?" he said coolly as he took the earphones from his ears.

"Eh?" Sakuno was astounded. She didn't know that Ryoma was listening to his IPod.

"HUH? I said nothing! I wish that you were eaten by the sea!" Sakuno said angrily and walked out leaving the boy shocked.

"I guess that there's a side effect to it" someone said from the bushes. The whole Seigaku tennis players were watching the scene with Tomoka. Some where smirking and grinning while Kaidoh is crying silently on the corner. He was touched by this scene.

"Our ochibi is now a grownup nya!" Eiji said and was sshhhh-ed by Tezuka.

"I didn't know you like gossips too, captain" Momoshiro said and Tezuka glared at him.

"I… I just want to know the status of my teammates. It might affect your training" Tezuka coughed.

"Why are we here?" Taka was clueless. No one answered. Instead, Tomoka handed him a tennis racket.

"Burn—" he was starting to say but the sempais silenced him.

"_Good thing the battery of my IPod died awhile ago. I heard everything" _Ryoma thought and smiled to himself.

After the training, all of them assembled on the court. The Hypnotism juice no longer lingers on Sakuno and she feels shame. Beside her was Tomoka who keeps on telling her not to think about what happened. Sakuno glanced over Ryoma's side and saw him looking at her. They gave out an awkward aura so Eiji started the conversation.

"Since its summer, why don't we go to the beach?"

"I can't go. I'll be going to Germany for a check-up. My arm is healed but I still need to go. You guys have fun" Tezuka answered.

"Take care, captain!" they said in unison.

"That leaves me, Momo, Sakuno, Tomoka, Kaidoh…" Eiji was counting.

"I can't laze around. I'll be practicing the whole summer" Kaidoh said.

"I'll see you guys next school year! Sorry if I can't come with you. I have to work this summer" Taka said.

"Can I be an apprentice in your shop? I want to try that kind of job" Horio asked.

"Sure" Taka answered. This made Horio jump and happy.

"If that's the case, I'll be watching Horio-kun. He might flirt around with girls instead of learning" Tomoka said then she turned to Sakuno and apologized.

"Who else won't go? Looks like everyone is backing out" Eiji frowned.

"Guys… uhh… Can I bring Ann?" Momoshiro blushed.

"Sure! That would be fun! I'll bring Kumiko-chan" Eiji exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"WHO IS KUMIKO-CHAN?!" they asked.

"She's my girlfriend" Eiji simply smiled.

"We're the golden pair and I didn't know anything about that" Momo slightly punched his stomach.

"Gomen Momo. I'll introduce you to her some other time" Eiji smiled. "It's settled then. See you guys on May 1st!" and with that, everyone was dismissed.

On the way home, Sakuno and Tomoka were talking.

"You and Ryoma-sama should be together before May!" Tomoka said.

"What's gotten into you Tomo-chan?"

"Some girls might steal him from you" she threatened. "I know! Let's invite him everyday and do something!" she continued.

"Being with Ryoma-kun on summer… that'd be fun" Sakuno smiled.

"Of course I'd bring Horio-kun" Tomoka said.

March 27: They were watching a horror movie entitled, 'The Exorcist' in Horio's house.

*SCREAMS!*

Hearing the characters scream made Sakuno and Tomoka scream too.

"This movie is scary!" Sakuno stopped looking at the television and hugged the person beside her. When she noticed what she was doing she quickly removed her arms from Ryoma. This made her more uneasy to be with Ryoma. He wanted to laugh at her expression but decided to keep it in.

April 5: They ate sushi at Taka's shop.

"Horio-kun! Stop eating everything! Sakuno hasn't eaten a single piece yet and you're already in your fifth sushi!" Tomoka shouted at her boyfriend. Horio-kun confessed first and Tomoka grabbed the chance so they became an official couple now. Sakuno was really happy for them.

"Oh sorry Sakuno! Here, eat a lot" Horio gave her half of the big plate.

"It's okay… I can't eat this all…" she said.

"Share it with me then" Ryoma said and started eating as well. This took the awkwardness between them away.

April 11: They were walking on a sidewalk.

While the four are walking, Sakuno stopped.

"Ryoma-kun its okay if you don't come with us…" Sakuno said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I can feel that you're forcing yourself… It's okay you know…"

"I won't come if I didn't want to" he said and walked again. This made Sakuno happy.

April 18: They went to a park.

"I think Ryoma-kun needs to be pushed a little" Tomoka thought. She dialed the number of a friend and mumbled something on the phone then hung up.

"Hey guys. Is it okay if my friend comes?" she asked.

"I'm fine with it" Sakuno and Horio said. They looked at Ryoma to see if he agrees.

"Do what you want" he said and grabbed his ponta. A grin escaped Tomoka's lips.

After a few hours

"What's taking him so long?" Tomoka thought.

"Who are we waiting for?" Horio asked in behalf of everyone. Tomoka looked at him irritated. After five minutes the guest was already there.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kintarou came panting really hard. Ryoma's eyes widened but decided to keep silent.

"Kintarou-kun…" Sakuno was shocked.

"Sakuno-chan, here" he gave her three white roses.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Nah… I just want to give this to you" he smiled to her but she found his smile weird so she raised one eyebrow. He looked at Tomoka but when she saw his gaze, she looked at Horio and dragged him. Soon the rest followed.

They went to the mall.

"I'm going now" Kintarou kissed Sakuno's cheek. "…little sister" he whispered and went out. Sakuno smiled and accidentally looked at Ryoma. He was looking at Kintarou furiously. He then grabbed Sakuno's arm and took her out of the mall.

"Success is mine" Tomoka made an evil laugh.

"W-Where are you taking me Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno looked at his hand that was touching hers but he didn't answer. Instead, his grip tightened on Sakuno's arm. It looks like he reached his boiling point.

"You're hurting me" Sakuno tried to pull her hand. Ryoma ignored her until they reached the dark parking lot.

"Why are we here?" Sakuno asked but was only answered by Ryoma's mad aura. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Are you mad?" she asked and tapped his shoulders.

"Ryoma-kun talk to me!" she shouted. This shocked Ryoma because he wasn't expecting this. He was too serious with the thought of Sakuno being with Kintarou while he's here with Sakuno.

"Sorry. You can go now" he turned to her.

"What's the problem?" she asked gently.

"It's nothing. Tomoka might be looking for us so you should go. Tell them I went home"

Suddenly the situation hit Sakuno. "Are you jealous?" she asked. Ryoma didn't say anything.

"Mou… Sorry for asking. I'll be going then" she said but before she could walk out, Ryoma grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" she turned to look at him but was shocked when Ryoma's lips were already on hers.

_**CLICK!**_

After few minutes, they went back.

"What took you so long?" Tomoka asked them and saw Ryoma's hands on Sakuno's. She grinned and went to Ryoma. Sakuno felt loosen her hand and talked to Horio. Tomoka mumbled a few words to Ryoma.

April 24: The unofficial couple sure knows how to enjoy the vacation.

"Ryoma-kun let's play tag!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

"I don't play tags" Ryoma said.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" Sakuno said with puppy eyes.

"Yada"

"Fine!" Sakuno said and started to walk away. But before she can proceed to her second step, Ryoma hugged her from the back and said, "I got you." Sakuno blushed really hard and Ryoma smirked at her the whole day.

They watched the sunset.

"Sakuno you should go to our outing on May 1st" he said.

"But I don't know how to swim…" Sakuno said.

"It's okay. You can count on me" he said.

"You know how to swim?" she asked.

"No but I'm expert when it comes to mouth to mouth" he grinned. Sakuno blushed really hard.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I know how to swim" he laughed at her. She looked dumbfounded. Sakuno hit him with slight force. "You're teasing me Ryoma-kun!" Ryoma continued to laugh.

"Okay. I'll go" she smiled.

May 1: Beach Day

"It won't be called summer without the beach nya" Eiji said while holding his girlfriend's hand.

"So you're Kumiko-chan!" Momo looked at her from head to toe.

"I'm right here Momo so where are you looking at" Ann slapped him. "Hi Kumiko-chan" she greeted. Soon all of them were introduced to Kumiko.

"Fellow people and rivals, good to see you here" Atobe greeted them.

"Now I know why the fee is free" Ann said.

"This beach is ours. Feel free to visit anytime you wish. Sorry if we can't accommodate you though. We'll be having a training here so… do what you want" he slid his hands through his hair and went to Hyotei's cottage.

All of them were enjoying the summer heat especially Kumiko and Ann because they've been lazing around while their boyfriends are doing all the work.

Suddenly, Sakuno shouted. All of them run quickly to them.

"How come you want to break up with me when you haven't even told me that you love me?!" Sakuno was red all over.

"That's why I said I'm only kidding!" Ryoma said in the same level of tone Sakuno used.

"OKAY FINE!" She said and turned around. She was ten steps away from him.

"Don't go! I have something to tell you!" he shouted.

"Then forget it!" Sakuno was near to crying.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" he shouted that he felt like he was embarrassed but he didn't care because he doesn't want to lose Sakuno. Sakuno walked back while Ryoma walked too.

"What's with I love you more?" Sakuno asked.

"I heard everything when you confessed. The battery of my IPod died…" he said then Sakuno blushed.

Everybody clapped. When I say everybody, it includes Ann, Eiji, Momoshiro, Kumiko, the Hyotei members and the people whom they didn't know. Everybody was watching. When the official couple saw them all, they quickly run to where their feet lead them. After running, Ryoma and Sakuno laughed really hard. This ended their day.

May 18: Ryoma and Sakuno were on his house. They were legal on both sides.

"I want your whole day on the 20th of May. Okay?" Ryoma said seriously.

"Sure!" Sakuno said cheerfully. What surprise would be shown her on the 20th?

May 19: They were having a picnic somewhere.

"I'm ugly today" Sakuno said. She looked really down.

"Then I'm breaking up with you" Ryoma said coldly.

"H-Huh? R-Ryoma-kun's breaking up with me?" she said frowning.

"I hate girls who…" he said while Sakuno is staring at him blankly.

"…lie" he said.

"You're really full of surprise Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno hugged him.

May 20: The Day.

"Where will we go today Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno prepared really well for this day. She wore a simple dress and didn't braid her hair. She let it loose.

"Wherever you want" Ryoma smiled an unusual smile. Sakuno wondered what it means.

"I want Ice-cream!" she said. They went to the Ice-cream parlor. Sakuno ordered everything she wants.

"If you were given a wish, what would you wish for?" Sakuno asked.

"I wish that all of the pretty boys were put to another planet so that I won't get jealous" he tried to play with the conversation.

"I hope not!" Sakuno's immediate reaction startled Ryoma a little.

"Why? You love to see boys?" his expression became serious.

"No… because I'll miss you so much if that happens" she smiled. Ryoma was blushing so he kept on lowering his head.

"Where do you want to go next?" Ryoma asked after they eat.

"Hmmm… let's go somewhere… I don't know… let's just walk"

They walked and looked at some shops. They didn't buy anything.

"I want some cotton candy!" Sakuno lead Ryoma to the candy shop. They brought a large cotton candy.

"Let's eat!" Sakuno finished hers and notice that Ryoma hasn't eaten anything yet.

"Are you full? Or you're not in the mood for cotton candy's" she asked.

"Oh… I'm not." He started to eat but he looked like he was forced.

"What's wrong with you?! You've been asking me where to go and yet you don't look happy!" Sakuno reached her boiling point.

"I'm sorry… I was thinking that… no… I'm afraid that you might leave me and date other guys" he said.

"But I wouldn't! How could you think of me that way Ryoma-kun? I thought that the most important in a relationship is trust?! And you don't trust me…" Sakuno said.

"It's loyalty. Without it, even trust is hard to find." Ryoma contradicted her for the first time.

"Fine" Sakuno ran. Tears were blocking her eyes. "What does Ryoma want? Does he want to break up with me so he's saying all of this? Why is he being like this? Saying stuffs about me not being contented!" Sakuno thought. She doesn't know anything at all anymore. She continued running and heard Ryoma shouting something at her. She didn't bother looking at him and continued. Few more seconds and Ryoma reached her. He pushed her and –

"Please tell me he's safe… Please… Please…" Sakuno thought. She called Tomoka to inform the others what happened. Ryoma had a car accident. Since Tomoka lives near the hospital, she was first to come.

"It was supposed to be me! Tomo-chan it should be me!" she weeps in front of her best friend. Tomoka hugged her.

"What happened to Ryoma?" Ryoma's mom, Rinko asked.

"H-He w-was… he was hit by a drunk driver…" Sakuno continued to sob. Rinko hugged her. "It's my entire fault… I'm sorry"

"What if he –?! I can't even say it… What did I do? This should be our big day… I shouldn't have fought with him" she sobbed really hard.

The doctor went out and looked for our guardian. Rinko went and he said some things. After that she nodded. The doctor went out and Rinko went near them. She looks like she was about to cry but she's holding it back.

"You're a big girl now Sakuno… Y-You should stop blaming yourself okay… Ryoma is safe…" Sakuno looked at her.

"He's safe? Really? Let me see him! I want to apologize to him!" she said but Rinko lowered her head.

"Why are you still sad? Ryoma-kun is safe now right?"

Sakuno was lost for words when Rinko didn't respond. She can't believe it. She slapped her head to see if she's dreaming but she isn't. She opened the door to where Ryoma is.

"I'm going insane… this can't be happening" she said as she saw Ryoma lying on the bed. She went nearer and nearer as if no one is there except for Ryoma and her.

"Wake up now! This ain't funny Ryoma-kun! Let's finish our fight awhile ago! Let's make up and start all over again! You're not weak, right? Stand up now and fight!" she said. The others left her for awhile but Rinko stayed.

"You said you love me right? How come you're not talking to me? Are you still mad? Ryoma-kun…Please. This is not a good joke… Please… Please!" all of her words came to a whisper. She slowly took the towel off Ryoma's face. He looked like he was sleeping though she winced a bit when she saw his face.

"The doctor should see this… You're just sleeping, right?" She tried to rock Ryoma's body. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry so please stop pretending that you're dead…

"Ryoma, open your eyes!" Sakuno said weakly. "I'm not ready for goodbye" she then fainted.

After a few hours, Sakuno woke up. She was lying on Ryoma's bed with him beside her. There was no one in the room except for the both of them. She recalled everything that happened before she fainted and started crying again. She hugged Ryoma really tight then got a hug back in return. She instantly opened her eyes and froze. Ryoma was hugging her back while smirking.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Sakuno whispered. "Am I dead?"

"Watch what you're saying" Ryoma poked her on the head. "You're not dead"

"I hate you!" Sakuno felt relieved, knowing that Ryoma wasn't dead. If he was, she won't know what to do with her life anymore.

**Foreword (Many years had passed and they're still together)**

Ryoma gave Sakuno the picture of them kissing although it looks like it was a smack only. She can't remember it well but when she saw the background, it was dark. She tried to reminisce and remember that this happened in the parking lot.

_**Flashback of the old memories**_

"Don't let her see this. Keep it" Tomoka gave something to Ryoma behind Sakuno's back. Ryoma smirked and went back to Sakuno's side.

"I think its best for you to be a nun" Ryoma said.

"Huh? Why?" Sakuno was puzzled. Does Ryoma want to break up with her?

"Long white dress suits you… then you'll go to the altar" he continued.

"You're not funny anymore" Sakuno said nervously.

"… and I'll put a ring on you. You're only mine Sakuno" Ryoma said to his ever blushing girlfriend.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ryoma-kun! Do you know what the date today is?" Sakuno said excitedly.

"Hmmmm… it's the 2nd of September right?" Ryoma shrugged.

"Yeah…" Sakuno's face seemed crestfallen. She didn't throw a tantrum because she's afraid that it might get Ryoma in trouble again.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat somewhere…" Ryoma said, not noticing Sakuno's discomfort.

When they arrived at the restaurant. A girl approached Ryoma and kissed him. Sakuno was speechless and astounded at the same time. She tried her best to look composed but her face just keeps on frowning. Ryoma only looked at her then back to the girl who kissed him.

"Hey honey" When the bitch, I mean the girl who kissed Ryoma said this, Sakuno interrupted them by walking out. But before she can do this, Ryoma held her back.

"If you wanted to cheat on me with this piece of hag, then you shouldn't have brought me here for me to see. You should've just told me directly." Sakuno snapped. It was the first time she said some deadly words.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryoma said.

"Yes. Very much. If you want to break up with—" Tears were threatening to crawl down Sakuno's eyes but Ryoma stopped her from continuing.

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that? You know I do. A lot, more than you can imagine. But I hate you right now. I really hate you Ryoma-kun! I never thought you would actually do something like this. You know I love you. You know I only want you. You're the only one I care for this much" Sakuno kept on ranting so Ryoma said the only thing that should've been said a long time ago.

"Let's break up. This relationship, I mean…"

"What? You're breaking up with me after what you've done?" Sakuno didn't know what to feel anymore. She was wiping her tears before she realized she was already crying.

"I REALLY REALLY REALLY—"

"LET'S GET MARRIED"

Sakuno stopped on her tracks. Did she hear him right?

"I only love you too. More than you can imagine. I may be lacking but I don't want any guys to have you. Please say yes." Ryoma kneeled in front of Sakuno and held a tiny box with a ring on it.

"I… I….Of course I'll marry you,. Just don't do something like this to me." Sakuno said, though she was shaking, and hugged Ryoma. He then put the ring on her ring finger and whispered "I love you" to her.

All of the people inside the restaurant were watching them and were clapping. Finally! The tennis prodigy was about to tie the knot.

_On the other side of the place…_

"Did you film everything?" Tomoka asked Horio-kun.

"Yes, love. We'll just send this to them some other time." Horio said and kissed Tomoka.


End file.
